


derailed

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Just smut, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: Date night doesn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	derailed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Miss Rafferty for this picture that slayed us all.

“Donna? Ray’s downstairs, I hope you’re ready to—“ 

Harvey stopped short and very nearly stopped breathing at the sight before him.

Donna was ready, all right. But not for dinner.

(Well. Dinner for _him_. )

The sequin dress rode up her thighs, exposing a long stretch of creamy freckled skin that was aching to be kissed. She leaned back on his kitchen island, swinging her legs and grinning mischievously. 

He forced his eyes to travel further north.

_ Big mistake. _

Her breasts were spilling over the deep blue fabric and he was certain she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Are you ready for dinner?” She asked, voice low and throaty.

“I —“ He couldn’t get any words out. There was nothing in that moment except  _ Donna _ and she was  _ right there  _ and why hadn’t he moved yet, exactly?

She cocked her head at him, still wearing that smirk that told him she had been planning this all day. “You’re gaping like a fish. Close your mouth, Harvey.” A wicked gleam appeared in her eye. “Or don’t. But put it to good use.”

His mouth and hands were on her in a millisecond. Skin on skin, a path of fire traveling down her arms, skirting across her chest, down to her thighs where he tugged, tugged, tugged the material up to her waist and groaned as his palm met her wet center.  _ No underwear either. _

He bit down on her lower lip and plunged two fingers into her and she whimpered. He trailed kisses across her face, down her neck, sucking lightly.

Donna threw her head back, eyes glassy. “What about dinner,” she whispered huskily, hungrily.

Harvey paused his ministrations to get down on his knees. It was time to put his mouth to better use.

“I’ve got all I need to eat right here.”


End file.
